batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Cassandra Spellcraft
"Hello darlings, this is your leader speaking." -Dr. Cassandra[src] Dr. Cassandra was a villainess and enemy of Batman who was made for the Batman 1960's Tv Series. She was portrayed by Ida Lupino. Cassandra Spellcraft came from a long line of failed female alchemists, right back to her great-grandmother. She was determined to do what her fore-mothers couldn't, and become a success in alchemy. But she ended up following in their footsteps quite neatly, outsmarted by Batman. Warden Crichton gave her a special polka-dot cell for her stay in Gotham Penitentiary, to render her camoflauge pills useless. History Dr. Cassandra Spellcraft was a world famous alchemist and science practioner who had been given an ancient alchemy bet passed on from her foremothers that always failed what they started. She continuosly states that she will not fail like they did. Her great grandmother learned how to transmute basemetals into gold but failed to include certain ingredients, blowing herself up. Her grandmother made a universal solvent and fell into it, killing her. Her mother built a pepetual motion machine, but tripped and stumbled into it, slicing herself to pieces. Cassandra made her debut at the Gotham City Alchemical Bank and Trust Company, where she and her husband Cabala swallow her mysterious camoflage pills which turn them invisible. They make their way through the crowd, knock out the guards and bank teller and steal some cash. Comissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara are informed but as they attempt to use the Batphone, Dr Cassandra and Cabala (Still Invisible) attack the two men. Dr Cassandra contacts Batman and tells him that she will put Gotham in a trance and there is nothing he can do to stop them. Batman and Robin go to Police Headquarters and find out that the crooks have already commited crimes three times in the past six hours. Batman is determined to find out how this happening. She and Cabala return to their hideout in the basement of the Mortal and Pesel building on Abracadbra Alley where they take their anti- antidote pills turning them visible again. They had already stolen $600,000 but Dr. Cassandra wants more. She wants to free Gotham City's archcriminals from prison, give them her camoflage pills and form an invisible gang where she will rule it all. She then shows Cabala her latest invention the Alvino-ray gun that she plans to use on the Terrific Trio. Comissioner Gordon recieves a call from her saying that she will steal the famous Mope Diamond from Spiffany's jewellery store at precisely two o'clock. Batman is informed and the Caped Crusaders set off straight away. Joined with Batgirl, they find Dr. Cassandra and Cabala at the jewellery store trying to steal the diamond. She fires her ray gun at them taking away their 3D forms making them as flat as cardboard picture boards. They steal the diamond and make their escape. They slot the Caped Crusaders under the doors of Police Headquarters where Commissoner Gordon and Chief O'Hara are shocked by what they see. After finding no way of restoring them, they use the Batphone to contact Alfred Pennyworth (their "voice" on the Batline that they never know the identity of) and ask him to help out. Back at her hideout Dr. Cassandra takes six camoflage pills and goes on with her plan to free six of Gotham City's archcriminals. Alfred, dressed in a disguise picks the trio up at Gotham Post Office and takes them back to the Batcave. At the prison, Dr. Cassandra and Cabala after taking more camoflage pills break into the warden's office, threaten him with the Alvino-ray Gun and free six archcriminals: Joker, Penguin, Riddler, Catwoman, King Tut and Egghead. At the Batcave, Alfred puts the Terrific Trio into the Three Dimensional Bat Restorer and departs so Batgirl won't recognise him. After they get their 3D forms back, Commissoner Gordon phones them saying that Dr. Cassandra has just freed six of Gotham's most dangerous archcriminals. They use the Special Escaped Archcriminal Batlocator in the Batcomputer to find out where they are hiding and after gasing Batgirl with Batsleep, they set off. At her hideout Dr. Cassandra holds a meeting with the six archcriminals giving them camoflage pills and a specific place of Gotham to rob. She and Cabala tell them that they get fifty percent of everything they steal but will keep on giving pills to help in their crimes. The Caped Crusaders find them and all the crooks in the room swallow the pills making the trio unable to see them. They try to fight but the criminals easily thrash them. They decide to destroy the lights so that the criminals won't be able to see them and after a fierce battle in the dark, all of them are defeated and reappear again after being knocked unconscious. Dr Cassandra tries to destroy them again with her Alvino-ray gun but Batman tells her that he has installed a Alvino-ray Bat Disitergrator in his Utility belt so she can't do it again. She and Cabala are arrested and taken off to prison with the rest of the criminals. Known Associates Dr. Cassandra had several villians to help in her schemes: Cabala:'' ''Dr. Cassandra's devoted husband. Often calls her "Doccy Baby" and does just about anything to please his wife. The Joker: '''Former adversary of Batman released from prison to form Dr. Cassandra's new invisible gang. He was told to rob all the amusement parks. '''The Penguin: '''Former adversary of Batman released from prison to form Dr. Cassandra's new invisible gang. He was told to rob Ponds and Park. '''The Riddler: '''Former adversary of Batman released from prison to form Dr. Cassandra's new invisible gang. Like the Joker he was told to rob all the amusement parks. '''Catwoman: Former adversary of Batman released from prison to form Dr. Cassandra's new invisible gang. She was told to rob all the fish market areas. King Tut: '''Former adversary of Batman releasaed from prison to form Dr. Cassandra's new invisible gang. He was told to rob all the museums. '''Egghead: '''Former adversary of Batman released from prison to form Dr. Cassandra's new invisible gang. He was told to rob the poultry farms. Weapons and Equipment Dr. Cassandra used very deadly devices to use in her schemes: '''Camoflage Pill: '''Makes the person who takes it blend into the surroundings, turning them invisible so none can see them. Those who take it however can't see anyone else who has taken it and will also reappear again if they become unconscious. '''Anti-Antidote Pill: '''Makes the person who took the camoflage pill reappear again. '''Alvino-ray gun: '''A deadly weapon that spreads wild vibrations removing a person's third dimension making them as flat as cardboard. Appearances '''Season 3 The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra Cassandra